


sock skating

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, all i do is write fluff, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suga decides that he might need to spill things on the floor more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is all fluff i'm crying

When Suga entered their apartment, he was welcomed with the smell of lemon fresh surface cleaner. He smiled to himself because “Oh my god Hajime actually cleaned the house.” Taking off his shoes and placing them neatly by the door, Suga walked onto the wood only to find himself slipping and falling, right on his face. 

“What the fuck?” he muttered to himself as he lifted himself up on his elbows, and he heard a gruff laughter. Looking up, he saw Iwaizumi towering over him, arms crossed, but smiling.

“Welcome home, Koushi-chan,” Iwaizumi said while offering his hand to Suga. Suga rolled his eyes and took it.

“You sound like Oikawa,” he says, and wraps his arms and legs around Iwaizumi, clinging to him.

“Why are you holding on to me like your life depends on it?” Iwaizumi asked, Suga hugging his front with his whole body.

“Because you did something to the floor that’s making it want to kill me.”

“You mean I waxed it?”

“I don’t care what you call your methods, all I know is that the floor is evil and _you’re_ evil for allowing it to hurt me.”

Iwaizumi laughed and dipped Suga down to the floor, Suga’s legs sticking straight out in the air. He gave him a kiss, which Suga accepted gratefully, and said, “Can I do something that shows I’m not as evil as you think I am?”

Suga giggled and tangled his fingers into the back of Iwaizumi’s hair. 

“Go for it.”

“Alright then,” Iwaizumi said while getting Suga to his feet. “Make sure you hold my hands, okay?”

“Okay,” Suga said, smiling brightly, and Iwaizumj began sliding his socked feet on the floor, moving them both forward. Suga wobbled a but on his feet, but Iwaizumi steadied him and placed a comforting arm on his lower back.

“Oh my god it’s like we’re ice skating,” Suga gasped.

Iwaizumi snorted. “Yeah, without the skates.”

“Sock skating then!” Suga exclaimed, smiling and letting go of Iwaizumi’s hands in attempt to spin.

“Close enough,” Iwaizumi said smirking, going to pick up his boyfriend who fell laughing.

“Hajime! Hajime!” Suga chanted. “Come spin with me!”

Iwaizumi took Suga and hugged him close. “Whatever you want, babe.”

They spun around in circles, chest to chest, until they were both disoriented, dizzy, and on the floor.

“Hajimie,” Suga said, snuggling into Iwaizumi’s chest. “You should wax the floor more.”

Iwaizumi laughed. “With how much you spill things, I see me waxing the floor often.”

Suga pinched Iwaizumi’s nose shut. “Shut up.”

Iwaizumi shook his head until Suga’s grip on his nose was gone, replaced with his lips. “You’re so mean to me. I’ll make sure I spill things on you now.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “What a monster.”

“Yeah, a monster who challenges you to a sock skating competion,” Suga said getting up, pulling Iwaizumi’s arm. “Get ready to get schooled.”

“More like get ready for me to take you to the hospital.”

He laughed as a pillow was thrown at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ♡ im [akaaishii](http://akaaishii.tumblr.com/) on tumblr so come check it out!


End file.
